Albus Severus Potter: A New Age
by VampireJaguar
Summary: Albus Severus Potter goes to Hogwarts and faces fame for his father. Determined not to just live in the shadow of his father Al must prove to others that he can do all the famous Harry Potter can do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

* * *

**A New Age**

Chapter 1: A introduction

Al looked at the water. He was scared. What if the boat sunk? He had heard tales of a giant squid and mermen who lived in the lake. He stepped forward slowly. His brother was taking the chariot rides, so Al would have to do this alone.

"C'mon. No reason to dally" it was Hagrid. His father was delighted to hear that Hagrid was still at Hogwarts event hough he must be fifty by now. Suddenly, powerful hands lifted Al up and plopped him in a boat. Al looked up at a smiling Hagrid who was untying the boats from the shore. A boy about his size and a unknown girl came into the boat with him. Hagrid directed another boy into the boat with them. It was Scorpio, Draco Malfoy's son. Uncle Ron had warned Al about him. The boy made a face at Al.

"Who knows what house your going to be in?" the girl asked.

"Well, nobody knows yet its only after you wear the sorting hat that you know" it was Rosie from the boat that was gliding next to them. Al wondered what house he would be in. He remembered his fathers advice that if it really mattered he should ask the sorting hat to be in a certain house.

"Well, I'm going to be in Gryffindor" the boy in Al's boat spoke. The boy had pale cheeks and dark hair. If Al hadn't known better he'd have said the boy was a vampire. He understood that they'd be learning about them in their first year.

"Well, I hope I'll be in the same house as Victoire" it was Teddy who was sitting next to Rosie. Al was about to make a face but stopped himself. He wasn't like James. The boats went around a bend and a collective _wow_ went around. Hogwarts was huge! It was much bigger than Al expected. Al saw could see the outline of moving staircases and owls flying around what must be the Owlery. The kids were dumbfounded at the sheer size and greatness of Hogwarts. The boats came to a stop at the shore and the new students were ushered through double doors into the castle. Hagrid rapped his knuckles on another set of doors three times and the door was opened to reveal Professor Patil who was head of Gryffindor house.

"Tis' the new students" Hagrid said.

"Alright, bring them inside" Professor Patil said.

The children walked into the great hall and saw floating candles keeping light and the ceiling was dark, portraying the night sky. In the middle of a long table at the end of the hall was Professor McGonagall the headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" McGonagall said, standing up, "I believe that a sorting is in order. Would everyone please quiet down." The hall became silent. Professor Patil stepped forward and started calling out names.

"Abercombie, Joe" was called first. A nervous boy walked forward and sat on a stool and put the hat over his head. It took half a minute for the hat to reach a decision in which time the boy became increasingly nervous. Then the hat opened a rip in the brim and roared

"HUFFLEPUFF" the boy scurried down from the stool placing the hat on it. There were loud cheers from the table on the left side. Al watched as the boy almost ran to the table. Al felt uneasy with all the attention and felt extremely nervous. The sorting continued like this in alphabetical order. Soon he heard Professor Patil call out

"Potter, Albus." Al stepped forward and sat down in the chair putting the hat on his head. The hat was murmuring to itself and Al remembered his fathers advice.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Al said.

"Well, well, well. Like father like son. If you insist." At this Al nodded his head.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat roared and immense relief washed over him. Loud cheering came from the right side and Al saw his brother sitting at that table. Al rushed forward nearly forgetting to put the hat back and sat down at the table. He watched as Teddy, Rosie and Victoire all went to Gryffindor too. Then the hat burst into song:

_You may think I am just a hat,_

_but I can do much more than that,_

_I sort kids into their house,_

_Wether you may be a mouse._

_The daring and the bold,_

_for Gryffindor foretold,_

_They fear nothing,_

_whatever the future might bring._

_The ones who are smart,_

_go to the Ravenclaw part,_

_their motto is "wit beyond measure",_

_they give us all pleasure._

_To Slytherin the snake-like go,_

_where evilly they grow,_

_To what ends they bother us,_

_all they do is fuss._

_The rest go to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are all a bit gruff,_

_They may be boring,_

_but they are useful in the morning_

At this there was a ton of booing from the Slytherin and Hufflepuffs and and cheering from the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

McGonagall stepped up at the head of the table and spoke

"It is custom for us to honor our last headmaster by repeating the words he said at Harry Potter's first feast" McGonagall began, "Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak" the whole school chorused. McGonagall smiled and said

"Tuck in." Immediately the tables filled themselves with plates full of well, everything. Al reched for everything he could and ate himself full. At the feast James clapped him on the back and said

"Welcome aboard." The feast was long and Al felt tired when it was over. He followed a prefect to the dormitories and after saying good night to Teddy and Rosie he went to bed and slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Age**

Chapter 2: Herbology

Al woke up from his nap and and found everyone else still asleep. Quietly he got ready for the day and walked down the staircase to breakfast in the great hall where Professor Patil was passing out schedules to people. Al sat down and was eating his eggs when Teddy and Rosie cam down.

"Morning" Teddy mumbled sleepily.

"I wonder when the owl post will come" Al said.

"I heard its a really spectacular sight" Rosie said, "Hundreds of owls dropping packets. I have a subscription to the daily prophet."

"Oh" Al said. He wondered if he was supposed to get one and if he would look like a total fool if everyone else had one and he didn't. He knew he shouldn't worry and his parents would have gotten him a subscription, but he still couldn't help but worry. Suddenly, there were cries and shouts as owls flew into the hall. The air was a sea of different shades of brown. Al thought he heard a scream but he couldn't be sure, he was too focused on the sea above him. He saw a speck of white and knew it was Strix, his father's owl. Strix landed in front of him and stuck out his leg with a letter attached to it. Al knew Strix was one of the fastest owls in the world and could deliver a letter halfway across the world in a matter of hours. Al untied the letter and gave Strix some orange juice. He opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Al,_

_We were pleased to hear you were elected for Gryffindor. Looks like you got your wish after all. Your father arranged for you to be able to try out for the quidditch team, as you wished. Remember to go to tea with Hagrid today. We'll see you on Christmas!_

_ With all our love,_

_ Mum and dad_

Al grinned, the Quidditch team. He knew he would make it, after all, he had inherited his fathers talent.

"Hey, look its Al." Several boys rushed over to him and all began talking at the same time.

"Hey-can I have-autograph-your father-Harry Potter" Al understood they wanted his dad's autograph.

"Why don't you ask James?" Al asked, several of the boys made faces.

"He won't let us" Al was about to say that he didn't have any autographs when James sauntered over.

"Hey Al, I suggest you go. It's always hard to find your classes the first day" Al rose with Teddy and Rosie. He checked his schedule and saw that he had Herbology first. He spent almost thirty minutes to find the greenhouses, ending up walking around the whole school just to get there. Once he, Teddy and Rosie arrived at the greenhouses most of the class had already arrived. They were sharing a class with the Slytherins. Professor Longbottom saw them and waved. Al started to wave back, but remembered what James had said about him being Professor Longbottom at school. Once the entire class had gathered, Professor Longbottom began.

"In this class, we will be exploring the world of plants- Malfoy, pay attention- and learning how to deal with them." Al smirked at Scorpius who scowled at him. They were all impressed when Professor Longbottom dealt with a Venemous Tentacula in a matter of seconds. The class was excited until they realized that they would first be dealing with whispering grass and boring things like that. Al got to work and sorting out the whispering grass and the normal grass was hard because you had to listen carefully to the sound the grass made when being stepped on. Al also learned background on whispering grass, such as how it ruined crops and plants around. It was the muggle equivalent of a weed. The herbology lesson was long and tedious but at the end of it, Al was happy that he hadn't failed his first lesson. He had about a fifty percent chance of pulling out normal grass or whispering grass.

"They should just pull out all the grass" muttered Teddy miserably beside him. He pulled up more normal grass than whispering. Rosie however had a hundred percent success rate and had earned Gryffindor fifteen points, much to the disappointment of the Slytherins. All in all, it was quite a good lesson and as he went off to transfiguration, Al thought that Hogwarts was an entirely enjoyable place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Age**

Chapter 3: Transfiguration

Al walked in to transfiguration with Teddy and Rosie. He sat down nervously. His father told him that Transfiguration was a extremely difficult subject. The rest of the class arrived, but they were still waiting for Professor Patil to arrive. When she finally did, Al saw that her hair was tousled and she was out of breath with beads of sweat forming at her hairline. He nudged Teddy, who shushed him. Apparently he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Transfiguration is one of the most difficult subjects to master" Al nodded, he'd heard that much already.

"Some of you may be more gifted at it than others. Those who are not. Well, everyone has their talents" She said this in a way that left Al hoping that Transfiguration was one of his talents. By the muttering and shifting of his classmates he deduced that he wasn't the only one who felt that. The class watched with eagerness as Prefessor Patil gave a demonstration of Transfiguration.

"Transfiguration is no only changing things, but also bringing them to life" she said as she made several empty desks gallop around the classroom. She then gave the class the challenge of changing a match into a needle. Al muttered _Mutatio_ under his breath and watched in wonder as the match turned into a silver needle. All on his first try! Excited he showed it to Professor Patil, who looked at it in wonder.

"Never in my life have I encountered such talent. My, my. You must have inherited your fathers talent" she said. At this Al grew irritated. This was his own talent, his father wasn't even good at transfiguration. With a sigh, Al trudged back to his seat. He remembered the lunch incident, the boys had seemed friendly, but Al couldn't help but wonder wether the boys were actually friendly or just sucking up to Al because of who his father was. At the end of class, Professor Patil proudly exhibited Al's and Rosie's needles to the class and Al heard mutters of fathers talent rolling through the room. The class file out of the room and Al followed, but remembering how exhausted Professor Patil had arrived at the lesson he listened at the door. She was talking to someone. That was funny. He hadn't seen someone in the classroom. He listened carefully,

"Really? I can't imagine what they're doing. I thought he was going to bite me" that was a flustered Professor Patil.

"He is of no harm to any one and I am sure that you were just imagining things" it was Headmistress McGonagall!

"Maybe I was, but I don't know how I'll be able to sleep at night with him around"

"Really Parvarti, I thought you had more sense than that" with that the voices quieted down. Al made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch, wondering what it was running around the school that was such a danger that it scared a skilled professor.

* * *

**This one was a short one. There wasn't much more to write about. Remember, reviews are always welcome. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Age**

Chapter 4: A monster in question

"Well, I think Harley is our main suspect" Teddy said. They were eating lunch talking about what Al had heard. Al looked at Rosie who wished to take no part in their conversation.

"Why's that?" Al asked, although he already knew the answer"

"He looks really hairy"

"So, since when has been hair a measure of how monstrous someone is, you're part werewolf and-" Teddy clamped a hand over Al's mouth and looked around. Rosie looked up from her lunch,

"You should really be more careful Al, you never know who might hear" Teddy deemed it safe to remove his hand from Al's mouth and glared at him.

"Ok, I'll forget you said that" Teddy said and continued as if nothing happened, "The other suspects are-"

"Suspects for what?" it was a the pale boy who had been on the boat with Al, he was sitting several feet down the table.

"None of your business" Teddy said, Al decided to be friendly.

"Come on Teddy, the more eyes there are the more likely we'll find out who it is" Al turned to the boy, try as he might he couldn't remember his name,

"Whats your name again?" Al asked him.

"Ruben" the boy said, Al told Ruben what he had heard and watched as the boy's eyes grew wide and if possible, even paler.

"See, we want to know who this monster is?" Al said.

"And finish him off before he hurts anyone of us" Teddy added. Al didn't think to mention his own selfish reason. He wanted people to recognize him. In a way, he was looking for fame, but fame not from his dad, but fame he had earned himself. After lunch, Al, Teddy and Ruben headed down to the dungeons for potions. Rosie was talking to some other girls so they decided to leave her be. They opened the dungeon door to find fumes rising up from a cauldron at the front of the classroom. They saw Professor Finnigan behind the cauldron. The rest of the class came soon afterwards.

"Potions are a subtle art" Professor Finnigan began, "they can cure large wounds in seconds, such as the essence of dittany, and they can kill in the same amount of time." The class was silent. "In this class we will be learning how to make simple potions such as the boil cure potion and the forgetfulness potion and maybe if we have time, my speciality, pyrotechnics"

Soon Al was looking down at a steaming cauldron with a potion, if you could call it that, it smelled like sour milk only ten times worse. It resembled puke, obviously potions wasn't one of his strong subjects. Teddy wasn't faring much better. He had somehow changed his potion to wet cement and gotten his fingers stuck. Teddy was yanking on his fingers.

"So, do you think the monster is in this room right now?" Teddy asked.

"Yes" Al answered.

"Why's that?" Ruben asked.

"Well, Professor Patil is head of Gryffindor house so the monster will most likely be Gryffindor. Also, he's probably new, like us, since Professor Patil seemed so flustered by it" Al answered.

"You guys are smart" Ruben said. He made a fist and held it up to Al. Al blinked,

"What?" Al thought Ruben might want to fight. Ruben lowered his hand,

"Never mind" he said, "It's called a fist bump, its ok" Al had never heard of this "fist bump" and shook his head. Ruben turned to his cauldron and put in Salamander Scales. The potion promptly blew up in his face.

"Ruben!" Al and Teddy yelled.

"I'm ok" Ruben said and got up. The front of his shirt was singed.

"Reminds me of myself when I was younger. I was always blowing things up" Al turned and saw Professor Finnigan standing behind him. Al gulped, they were in trouble for sure. Professor Finnigan smirked and said,

"Carry on."

Al glanced at Teddy who said,

"Wicked" a word he had picked up from Uncle Ron. At that point, Teddy gave his finger one last jerk and the whole cauldron flipped over pressing the wet cement against his face, which in turn got stuck to the cement. Suddenly, there was a bang and the cauldron flew off Teddy's face. Al looked behind him and saw Professor Finnigan with his wand outstreached.

"Thanks, Professor" Teddy said.

"Clean up, boys" Professor Finnigan said, "Class will be over soon."

At the end of the period, Professor Finnigan told them,

"That was the most exciting class I've ever had." Al packed his stuff and walked out of the dungeons with Ruben and Teddy.

"That's got to be the best professor yet" Teddy said and Ruben and Al nodded in agreement. They walked and Teddy turned to a door.

"This looks like a shortcut" Teddy said and opened the door to reveal a long passageway.

"C'mon" Teddy said and ran in. Al and Ruben followed uneasily. The door slammed shut.

"Why'd you close the door?" Teddy asked.

"I didn't" Al said. They both looked at Ruben who shook his head slowly. Al tried the door, it was locked.

"Well, I guess the only way is forward" Al said.

"Do you think the monster locked us in?" Teddy asked. Al frowned,

"Don't be silly" Al said.

"What if he found out and wanted us in here to rot?" Teddy's voice was an octave higher than usual. Al started to get uneasy. The long corridor seemed longer than ever and Al was now to afraid to go down it. Thats when the lights turned off. This wasn't a usual flick of a switch, it was all the brackets with fire in them, snuffed out. They huddled together and prayed for the best. Al felt Ruben's breath and felt Ruben's muscles tense like he was restraining something.

"The monster. It's here. It's going to get us" Teddy whispered. Al shivered, and looked up. His eyes adjusted and he saw the silhouette of a man. Teddy gave a yelp and the lights flicked back on. Al saw the man. It was Professor Finnigan.


End file.
